An electronic device may be carried by putting the device into a user's pocket, bag, and the like, holding the device by hand; or wearing the device on a predetermined position of the user's body. A wearable electronic device may refer to an electronic device that may be used by being worn on various portions of a human body.
A wearable electronic device may be worn on a human body, such as a wrist, as a type of a watch or a band. Alternatively, a wearable electronic device may be put around a human body as a type of a string or a necklace, or may be worn in a method that is similar to a method of wearing spectacles. Alternatively, a wearable device may be worn in a manner of fitting the wearable device on a part of a human body, clothing, or belongings as a type of a clip, or directly or indirectly attaching the wearable device to a part of a human body, clothing, or belongings.
A wearable device according to various embodiments may include a main body and a wearing part (e.g., a strap or a band), and may be worn on various parts of a human body according to the configuration of the wearing part. For example, a wearable device, which is worn around a wrist, may include a main body that may be worn on the wrist using a pair of straps, and a wearable device, which is worn around a neck, may include a main body that may be worn on a human body using a string put around the neck.
However, the wearable electronic devices are inconvenient in that it is impossible to confirm desired information in a display off state of the related art. For example, in the watch type wearable electronic device, there is a problem in that it is impossible to refer to the wearable electronic device for the time when the display is turned off (deactivated).
Therefore, a need exists for a watch-type wearable electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.